


Аутодафе, или Поцелуй Раджека и Такео.

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Раджак  должен поцеловаться с Такео





	Аутодафе, или Поцелуй Раджека и Такео.

**Author's Note:**

> auto da fe, исп. auto de fe, буквально — акт веры

1

\- Представьте себе, что это акт проявления веры в новую концепцию взаимодействия человеческих существ…  
Хакер успел вовремя остановиться, но все постоянные обитатели дома продолжили про себя фразу:"... и ноблесс".  
Тао даже раскраснелся от возбуждения, в этот теплый июльский вечер в искусстве проводить непредвиденные маневры и в демонстрации красноречия, он превзошел самого себя, М-Двадцать первому оставалось только брать пример и удивляться.  
Смущенные и растерянные до крайней степени, молодые люди застенчиво переглянулись и на некоторое время застыли в нерешительном молчании. Несмотря на то, что в течение всего этого вечера Суйи, несколько более раскрепощенная одноклассница Шинву и Юны, делала недвусмысленные авансы снайперу, сейчас она, получив возможность заставить проигравших исполнить ее желание, настаивала на том, чтобы снайпер, Такео, и юный глава Кертье - Раджек, поцеловались.  
Обоим еще повезло, что Икхан, Шинву и Регис с Сейрой и Рэем, ненадолго отлучились в личный компьютерный зал, устроенный директором здесь же, в особняке, но на пол-этажа ниже.  
Кэриас-ним с младшим братом Кертье, Раэлем, отправились в магазин за продуктами, а сам домовладелец предпочел на некоторое время скрыться от назойливых гостей в своем личном кабинете, расположенном на подземном уровне.  
М-Двадцать первый с саркастической усмешкой и явственно читавшимся недоуменным удивлением в серых глазах, наблюдал за очередным подтверждением женского непостоянства, так называемой «непостижимости женской логики» и коварства.  
Сама девица, азартно поблескивая темными и загадочными очами, мечтательно улыбалась каким-то своим, несомненно столь же неожиданным и сногсшибательным, мыслям.  
\- Акт веры – это всего лишь демонстрация того, что вы разделяете точку зрения Рэйзела на то, что взаимовыгодное и полезное сотрудничество людей разных национальностей возможно и осуществимо!  
«Как же ловко этот проходимец избегает раскрытия истинной сущности этих недовампиров» - Снайпер угрюмо перевел сосредоточенный и по-боевому решительный взгляд на объект своего предполагаемого взаимодействия и сотрудничества, и окончательно решившись, обрубил все страховочные пути назад, словно ухнул в ледяную прорубь на озере Меларен, что возле Стокгольма.  
\- Давай покончим с этим, - Такео коротко кивнул в сторону замершей в ожидании, с самым незаинтересованным видом, девушки, - если девушка хочет.  
Непонятно, что такого выигрывал Тао, но на хакера будто нашло некое сумасбродное помрачение рассудка. Сейчас он решительнее других настаивал на выполнении проигранного задания.  
Снайпер на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти все что могло бы стать препятствием для осуществления этого необычного условия. Золотоволосый и невозмутимый Раджек, с необычными, сверкающими словно кровавый алмаз, глазами, казался самым симпатичным, рассудительным и привлекательным, среди всех имеющихся в доступном наличии блондинов, так что Такео не видел никакой непреодолимой проблемы в том, чтобы осуществить намеченную задачу.  
Снайпер гибким движением наклонился к не успевшему отреагировать парню, и откинув мешавшую длинную прядь, прикоснулся губами к непроизвольно сжавшемуся рту Раджека.  
Снайпер еще раз пристально заглянул в пылающие отчаянием глаза юного ноблесс, и наконец-то закрыл свои невозможно пронзительные, бирюзовые глаза.  
Как только язык Такео мягким, но решительным напором, окончательно сломил нерешительное сопротивление противника, Тао издал победный вопль и вздернул в победном жесте указательный и средний пальцы.  
\- Йес! Молодчина, Такео, все-таки мои уроки не прошли впустую…  
М-Двадцать первый и Суйи изумленно распахнули глаза, ставшие такими же большими, как маленькие искусственные озера Андон и Джиньянг в Южной Корее, а Такео рассеянно заметил, с некоторым ленивым сожалением, оторвавшись от своего увлекательного исследования ротовой полости Раджека:  
\- Чему только не научишься, если у тебя есть такая сестра, как Айрис…  
«Акт веры - это "аутодафе", публичное приведение в исполнение приговора инквизиции и сожжение на костре», - с ужасом вспомнил значение древнего слова Раджек.  
Где-то в глубине компьютерной системы наблюдения за безопасностью постоянных обитателей особняка, с умиленным негодованием посверкивали линзы-хамелеоны Франкенштейна.

16 ноября 2015


End file.
